Dear Agony
by AngelOfDarkness568
Summary: After the Mines of Moria Legolas isn't handling his grief well and resorts to a bad habit to make himself feel better.Soon it isn't enough to make him feel better and he attempts suicide.Will Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship be able to help him?I am terrible at summaries but I promise the real story is way better than it sounds.PS read the AN at the bottom of the 1st chapter!


**Dear Agony: Prologue**

**A/N: Yes I know that if you're a fan of mine you're probably saying "She's starting another story?!" but I just want to say I've been working on this since before the other two were even thought up…So yeah. And also yes this story is named after a Breaking Benajmin song but it is NOT a songfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings no matter how much I wish I did…Whoever really needs me to spell it out is an idiot.**

**Warnings: Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Mentions of Abuse, Possible Slash(vote eight in a review or on my pole on my profile for if you want slash or not; The pole will be up until the third chapter is posted), and possibly more later on.**

**Prologue:**

"_When did it come to this?"_ he asked himself quietly. When did it come to him sitting at the base of a tree with a sharp elvish blade held to his wrist that was scarred by many years of self harm poised to slice deeply into his skin? When did it come to him hating himself so much that he wanted nothing more than to end his pitiful existence to save himself from the pain and heartache that surely waited him in the future if he continued on?

He couldn't recall exactly what had led him to this moment now but he knew what had started his downward spiral. He closed his eyes against the memories that assaulted him; they were still much to painful to bear.

He was to concentrated on keeping the memories at bay because not seconds later he felt a sharp slicing pain in his arm. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at his arm which was now dripping blood with an odd sort of detachment. He was no longer assaulted by memories the pain in his arm being enough to distract him for the time being.

For a few seconds he sat there just staring at the deep cut on his arm that was quickly draining his blood. It was funny; he had forgotten all about his knife and what he had been planning to do moments before when his memories once again invaded his mind. Now though having been broken out of his stupor he remembered what he had been planning.

Shaking his head once he quickly dispelled that tiny voice in his head telling him not to do this; that it wasn't worth it and that his friends needed him. _"Don't do it,"_ the voice cried urgently. _"It's not worth it! Your friends still care about you! Don't give up!"_ He ignored the voice which he vaguely noted sounded like his close friend's. It was uncanny how similar they were…

"_This is for the best,"_ he told the voice firmly. _"My friends don't need me; they're not even my friends not really. They don't care about me. They told me so themselves. They hope I die…"_

"_That's not true! They care about you! Their words were spoken only out of grief; they had just lost a close friend; they watched him fall to his death. Do not make them lose another,"_ the voice warned. He shook his head to dispel the voice. It didn't matter what it said; he knew what he had to do.

With a sigh and a sad look over his shoulder to his sleeping companions he once again lifted his knife to rest on his wrist. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly against the pain he knew was coming. Without another thought he ran the sharp blade down his arm three times before switching it to his other hand. He quickly repeated his actions and soon had three deep cuts that ran down the length of each arm. He opened his eyes and looked down at his arms his vision already dimming and fading to black.

With a sad smile he closed his eyes trying his hardest to ignore the twinge of guilt at the back of his mind for leaving the Fellowship behind like this. He let out one last deep breath before he let go and slipped into darkness. Within seconds Legolas Greenleaf knew no more…

**A/N: OK that's the end of this chapter! What did you guys think? Please tell me in a review and don't forget to vote for whether or not you want slash in the story! I'll try to update soon though I give no promises!**

**Oh and one more thing: Can anyone suggest any good LotR stories where Legolas gets transported to modern times but ends up eventually going back to his time WITHOUT a Mary Sue in it? Or a story where Legolas is evil; he carries the One Ring to Mordor; or where he is a girl? Preferably no Mary Sue's at all please. Whoever gives me one suggestion I will write a oneshot that they want me to write (as long as there's no smut…)**


End file.
